FMA: Generations, Ch 7-Mother and Daughter
by dary5
Summary: :-D


**Chapter 7 Mother and Daughter**

**A**aron looked nervously at the entire class. "Excuse me, class, this is our new student, Aaron Mustang and I believe that Mrs. Mustang has stated that this is Paula's cousin. Paul, am I right?" Mr. Smith asked. Paula nodded. "Yep, he's sort of long-lost, ya know what I mean? It's nice to know that I actually have a cousin who I can actually share my mansion with."

The whole entire class laughed except for Jake, Mr. Smith, Paula, and Aaron. "What a loser!" "The way she said it was totally weird!" "I guess her purple eyes are just a little _too _tight because she's a total freak!" Paula kept quiet about everyone's insults. "Hey, you guys, it's not funny!" Aaron scolded. "You guys think that being a jerk is hilarious, don't you?! Well, I don't think so! It makes you guys look so stupid!" At that point, everyone turned silent.

Mr. Smith points to an empty seat next to Paula. "Okay, Aaron, that'll be your new seat from now on." Aaron nods in understanding and sits right next to Paula. "Thanks for defending me…" Paula smiled. Jake turns around to face Aaron and gives him a high-five. "Wow, usually they don't quit so easily when I stand-up to them for Paul." He said.

Mr. Smith took out a piece of chalk and started to draw a difficult math problem on the board. "Okay, class, who thinks they can turn this fraction into a decimal?" Mr. Smith asked. Paula's hand went straight up. Mr. Smith pointed to Paula and she came right up to the board and worked out the entire problem while explaining everything. Mr. Smith nodded and said, "As usual, Paul, you've managed to answer the question correctly and precisely. Good job, that's an A+ for the day."

As Paula went back to her seat, a girl with long, black hair and green eyes tripped her. "Oh, I'm sorry… did I ruin your big, purple eyes? My mistake…" She said sarcastically. Paula got up and dusted herself off. "Yeah, but maybe you should do somethin' 'bout your… little problem…"

"What problem are you talking about?!" She asked.

"Well, Catherine, maybe you should do somethin' 'bout them uneven eyebrows. And by the way, you should really return your homework 'cause you could get an F in this class." Paula smiled mischievously.

The entire class started to laugh. "Now, class, calm down, I have some news for all of you. As you may know; third quarter is over," Mr. Smith announced. "So, that means that everyone is going to receive their report cards right now, at this minute."

Everyone in the room, except Paula and Aaron, groaned. Mr. Smith came down next to everyone's desk and gave them their report cards (except Aaron). As soon as Paula received hers, she opened the envelope and saw her grades. Once again, Paula Elizabeth Mustang had straight As and positive comments from all her teachers. Jake groaned as he saw his grades. "I always get Ds and Cs! My Mom's going to kill me!"

"What 'bout Uncle Jean?" Paula asked.

"Oh, please, Dad and I are like best friends. He _never _gets disappointed about my grades!"

"So, Aunt Rebecca's gonna chow ya out?"

Jake nodded. "Have you made up with your parents yet?" He asked. Paula shrugged her shoulders. "I ain't sure… I mean, I didn't say much this morning."

Aaron recognized Paula's expression and said, "Paul, it's alright. A lot of kids out there are adopted. Besides, your biological parents died in an explosion, alright? But the parents you have now love you more than anyone else." Paula smiled. She loved Aaron and her parents. She knew that they both just wanted the best for her and nothing less.

Paula threw the basketball in the hoop before Jake or Aaron could. "See, you guys can't beat that!" Paula smiled. Catherine, the girl who tripped Paula in Mr. Smith's class, along with two other girls, was watching Paula. "Look at her! She's such a loser! My mom said that when she read the article about her interview, Paul said that she's never worn any type of makeup before!" One of the girls said.

Catherine smirked mischievously. "Hey, Paul, come here!" She demanded. Paula walked up to Catherine slowly. "What do you want?!" Paula frowned. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that it must be really hard to lose Reuben… especially since it was to suicide. But, tell me, Paul, why did he do it? Did he do it to get away from a freak like you?"

Paula started to make a fist. "Oh, but poor Mrs. German; she's going to be put to death today, isn't she? But you know, I'm not surprised, since the daughter of our leader is _so _important. But then again, they're not your _real _parents, are they?"

Paula started to get angrier. "Come on, Paul, don't be scared. Tell us the story of how your _fake _parents found you because your real parents abandoned you during a village explosion and how you were born with purple eyes and…"

Suddenly, Paula lost control of her temper and punched Catherine hard in the face. She kept on hitting her until she had a black eye and was bleeding.

Paula lied down on top of her bed trying to hold back tears. "Paula Elizabeth Mustang, I thought I taught you better than to fight back with someone!" Riza scolded. "But Mom, it ain't fair! She…"

"Paula, I don't want to hear it, anymore!"

"But Mom…!"

"Paula, you're grounded for a month! No computer, no cell phone, and definitely no watching TV!"

"Fine, I just hope that you know that I hate you!"

Paula covered herself with the blanket. But Riza almost fell to her knees from hearing her own daughter say the three words that she remembered that she used to say that to her Dad but regretted it later in her life. "I hate you!" were the words that seemed to echo in her head repeatedly.

She sat down on the couch and stared blankly at the wall. Riza started to wish that Roy was there to help her. But she knew that since he was too busy with his work to do anything, he wouldn't be able to step out of work and handle the situation. Riza felt like crying, but she held it in because she didn't want anyone to see her. A flashback of a time that she and Paula spent together started to present itself almost like a slideshow.

_ Riza sat down on the couch in their old house watching TV commercials while Paula came in the room holding her stuffed teddy bear. Riza noticed her daughter's sad facial expression. "What's wrong, Polly?" Riza asked. Paula came over and sat on her lap. "I'm bored and Teddy fell asleep…" Paula said. Riza smiled and gave Paula a kiss on the head. "Well, Teddy's going to miss out on some fun because you and I get to go shopping!"_

_ As they rode in the car, Paula started to sing along with the radio and Riza started to laugh. They made it to a store and shopped for the rest of the day._

_ When they came back home, Riza helped Paula change into her pajamas and tucked her into bed. "Mommy, you're the best mommy ever. I love you." Paula whispered. Riza sat at the foot of the bed and kissed her little girl goodnight. "I love you, too, baby. Goodnight." She said while stroking her daughter's hair and cheeks. _

Riza didn't realize her daughter had entered the living room. "Mom, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to say…" Riza shushed her. "No, it's okay, baby. Mommy should've listened to you, sweetheart." Riza ran up to Paula and hugged her and stroked her long, curly hair. "I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Mom…"

The entire room became silent until Riza suggested that she and Paula would go shopping.

As Paula and Riza left the store, they found a wishing fountain where people tossed their pennies into. "Hey, Paul, why don't you look over into that well and count how many pennies there are until I finish buying ice cream, okay?" Riza suggested.

When Paula bended over to count the pennies, Riza pushed her in and went in with her. They both goofed around by splashing water into each other's faces and by pretending to drown each other.

They both got off the water fountain and shared a tight hug. "My princess…" Riza kissed the top of Paula's head. They both just sat down and hugged but they didn't say a word afterwards.

"Mom, why did you decide to keep me?" Paula asked while Riza was starting the car. Riza just smiled. "Well, Paul, um… Mommy wasn't able to have babies and I wasn't sure if I wanted one… but there was just something about you that made Mommy want you so bad."

"Was it my cuteness?" Paula joked.

"I don't know… there was just something about you that Daddy and I loved so much…" Riza laughed.

Paula just smiled. "So, Mom, if I did something really, _really_,really bad; would you still love me?" Riza looked at Paula and stroked her hair. "Of course, I would still love you, sweetheart. My love for you is unconditional because you're my baby." Paula just blushed and gave her Mom a small peck on the cheek. Riza was surprised. It has been a long time since Paula gave her a small kiss.

As Riza drove the car, she turned on the radio. "Oh my God, this is my favorite song!" Paula blurted out. Riza has disapproval all over face. "Paul, this is hard rock. How could you like music like this?" Riza asked. "I like it because it's cool. Listen to it!" Riza frowned at the song that was about rebellion and taking revenge against people. But she kept quiet.

"Can you sing for me?" Riza asked. "Why?" Paula said out loud.

"You always sang when you were little."

"But I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Please? I miss hearing you sing to me…"

Paula just started to laugh and she began to sing along. Riza smiled. She had no idea that her daughter could sing so flawlessly. When the song ends, Riza gives Paula a small kiss on the cheek. "You sound good, baby." Paula blushed at Riza's comment.

"Mom, why did Dad name me Paula?" Paula asked. "Your father's mother's name was Paula and your Dad tells me that he close to her before she died. I mean, he loved both his parents very much, but he felt that the name suited you better because he said you looked a lot like her." Riza explained.

Riza's phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" Riza answered. "Riza, is Paul alright?" Roy asked. "Yeah, she's right next to me, Roy. Do you want to talk with her?" She asked. "Yeah, I need to talk to her."

Riza handed Paula her phone. "Hi, Dad, what's up?" Paula greeted nervously since she already knew what he was going to talk about. "Sweetheart, there's no use in lying to me. So… did you get in a fight with a girl in school?" Paula gulped. "Yes… but Dad… she was making fun of me! She was saying stuff like; 'Reuben killed himself just to get away from me' and she was mocking me because I'm adoptive." Paula, at that point, was close to crying.

There was a silence on the other line. "I did what you did once…" Roy finally said. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, once I was in 5th grade and this one kid kept on reminding me how I was an orphan and he was making fun of me for it. So, one day, I had enough of him that I beat him and got suspended just like you. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, doesn't it?"

Paula chuckled. "I love you, Dad." She said. "I love you, too. I guess I should've protected you from getting into fights, huh?" Roy replied. "Can you put Mommy on the phone, now?" He asked. Paula smiled and handed the phone over to Riza. As Roy and Riza were talking over the phone, Paula looked out the window and thought about how amazing her parents were.

"Polly, wake up, baby. We're home." Riza whispered to Paula who fell asleep. Paula slowly opened her eyes and saw her Mother getting out of the car holding their shopping bags. Paula got out of the car and they both went inside the mansion.

They started putting stuff out of the bag. "Okay, we've bought you some new sneakers, boots, pants, shirts, jackets, sweaters, and a CD of your favorite rock band." Riza smiled. "And we've bought you some new skirts, pants, dresses, shirts, and necklaces." Paula said. "I didn't buy any necklaces." Riza explained. "Well, I bought them for you since I thought they would look nice on you when you're having one of your charity auctions." Paula smiled.

They both went to Paula's room and Riza lied down next to Paula on top of the bed. Riza started to brush Paula's hair back with her fingers. "Your hair is so gorgeous; I don't understand why you would want to cut it." Riza smiled. "I want to cut it 'Cause it's too much like horses' hair. I have to wash it at least twice a week and brush it every day while makin' sure I have no tangles in it." Paula explained.

Soon enough, Aaron was back at home and found Paula in her room reading a book. "Hey, Paul, your language arts teacher, Mrs. Simons, wanted me to give you today's homework." He said passing her the homework sheets. Paula smiled. "How was school?" She asked. "Good, it feels nice to _actually _go to school." Aaron answered. "So, Resembool doesn't have any schools?"

"No, there were schools but my Dad homeschooled me instead."

"Have you ever wanted to go to a public school?"

"Yeah, but my Dad never wanted me to. He said that he only wanted me to be homeschooled."

Paula nodded in understanding. Aaron sat down next to her with a frown on his face. "Paula, you must really hate me…" He said. Paula looked at him surprised. "No! I don't hate ya!" She yelled. "Well, you should. I'm making you go through a lot of things and… maybe I should just become a prince of Xing so that…" Before Aaron could say anything, Paula put her finger to his lip. "Relax, with you; my problems don't matter to me anymore. Aaron, I can't imagine living and breathing without you." Paula gave Aaron a small kiss on the lips.

Aaron looked down. "Paul, if you can't imagine life with me…" Aaron sighed. "Will you run away with me?" He asked. Paula was puzzled. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Will you come with me to find the legendary _Philosopher's Stone?"_


End file.
